Power Rangers Dino Supercharge (Fanon Version)
This here is a fanfictional version of Power Rangers Dino Supercharge, the sequel to Power Rangers Dino Chargehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Dino_Charge. Plot After defeating the intergalactic bounty hunter & gaining nearly all 24 Energems, the Dino Charge Rangers face a new threat & the true cause of the dinosaurs' extinction: a group of malevolent aliens who feed on human emotions in order to revive their hibernating master. Avian sent the five Dino Charge Rangers to go after the Dino Chargezords. After hunting them down & becoming their partners, the Dino Charge Rangers now gain access to new weaponry & the Dino Chargezords' powers & techniques. Characters Rangers Future Rangers Allies *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Power Rangers Dino Thunder Gigabyte Rangers The Gigabyte Rangers are a group of Power Rangers that serve as back-up whenever the Dino Charge Rangers are unavailable. Villains *Sledgehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Sledge_(Dino_Charge) *Furyhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Fury *Vivixhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Viviks * Poisandra * Ms. Lucky * Wrench * Fury Metalroid Army *''Rival Hunter'' - A rogue bounty hunter who like Sledge is also searching for the Energems to super-boost his Metalroid Army. He has two noble generals who search for the Energems for him. *Metalroids Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms *Dino Charge Cannon - Combination of the Dino Charge Blaster & Dino Charge Saber. **Dino Charge Blaster - The Dino Charge Rangers' morpher & gun sidearm. **Dino Charge Saber - The Dino Charge Rangers' sword sidearm. *Ptera Strike Morpher - Dino Charge Gold's gauntlet morpher. *Dino Supercharge Blaster - Combination of the Dino Charge Blaster & the Super Tyranno ChargeZord. **Dino Charge Blaster **Super Tyranno ChargeZord - The miniaturized version of the Tyranno ChargeZord, formed when given the Super Prism, which in turn allows Dino Charge Red to power-up into Dino Supercharge Red. *Giga Charge Blaster - Avian's alternate Dino Charge Blaster. Multi-Use Devices *Energems Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Kentro Javelin **Fang Shot - Combination of Dino Charge Red's Tyranno Fang & Dino Charge Black's Para Shot. ***Tyranno Fang - Dino Charge Red's punching glove weapon in the shape of the Tyranno Chargezord's head. ***Para Shot - Dino Charge Black's bowgun-esque weapon sporting the design of the Para Chargezord. **Shield Drill Slasher - Combination of Dino Charge Blue's Stego Shield, Dino Charge Green's Veloci Slasher, & Dino Charge Pink's Tricera Drill. ***Stego Shield - Dino Charge Blue's spike-edged shield weapon sporting the design of the Stego Chargezord. ***Veloci Slasher - Dino Charge Green's tri-claw-like weapon sporting the design of the Veloci Chargezord. ***Tricera Drill - Dino Charge Pink's handheld drill weapon sporting the design of the Tricera Chargezord. *Ptera Thunder Saber - Dino Charge Gold's personal sword weapon. Team Blaster Communication Devices *Dino Cell Buckle - The Dino Charge Rangers' Paragon Prism-storing belt buckle that doubles as a cell phone for communication, as well as a computer for intelligence gathering. It can store up to 3 Paragon Prisms. Vehicles *DeinoCycle - The Dino Charge Rangers' motorcycles that form when 2 Deinonychus-themed Chargezords are combined using the Deino Prism. *SpinoCycle - The Doom Charge Ranger's personal motorcycle. Zords Chargezord System *Ultra Charge Megazord **Dino Charge Megazord ***Tyranno Chargezord - The Tyrannosaurus rex-themed Chargezord who became Dino Charge Red's partner. ***Stego Chargezord - The Stegosaurus-themed Chargezord who became Dino Charge Blue's partner. ***Tricera Chargezord - The Triceratops-themed Chargezord who became Dino Charge Pink's partner. **Para Chargezord - The Parasaurolophus-themed Chargezord who became Dino Charge Black's partner. **Veloci Chargezord - The Velociraptor-themed Chargezord who became Dino Charge Green's partner. **Brachio Chargezord/Brachio Megazord - The Brachiosaurus-themed Chargezord that is Dino Charge Silver's partner. *Ptera Chargezord/Ptera Megazord - The Pteranodon-themed Chargezord that is partnered with Dino Charge Gold. *Spino Megazord **Spino Chargezord - A navy Spinosaurus-themed Chargezord that is the Doom Charge Ranger's (forced) partner. **Ankylo Chargezord - The Ankylosaurus-themed Chargezord that was Dino Charge Cyan's partner. **Pachy Chargezord - The Pachycephalosaurus-themed Chargezord that was Dino Charge Gray's partner. *Plesio Chargezord/Plesio Megazord - The Plesiosaurus-themed Chargezord that is partnered with Dino Charge Violet. *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Charge Megazord with Veloci Power **Tyranno Chargezord **Stego Chargezord **Veloci Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Raider Megazord **Tyranno Chargezord **Para Chargezord **Veloci Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Macho Charge Megazord **Tyranno Chargezord **Ankylo Chargezord **Tricera Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Charge Megazord with Para Power **Tyranno Chargezord **Para Chargezord **Stego Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Thunder Charge Megazord **Dino Charge Megazord ***Tyranno Chargezord ***Stego Chargezord ***Tricera Chargezord **Ptera Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Ptera Raider Megazord **Ptera Chargezord **Para Chargezord **Veloci Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Ptera Megazord with Ankylo Power **Ptera Chargezord **Ankylo Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Kung-Fu Charge Megazord **Tyranno Chargezord **Ankylo Chargezord **Pachy Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Ptera Megazord with Pachy Power **Ptera Chargezord **Pachy Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Dyna Charge Megazord **Tyranno Chargezord **Plesio Chargezord **Pachy Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Plesio Megazord with Pachy Power **Plesio Chargezord **Pachy Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Plesio Megazord with Veloci Power **Plesio Chargezord **Veloci Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Plesio Megazord with Para Power **Plesio Chargezord **Para Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Plesio Megazord with Ankylo Power **Plesio Chargezord **Ankylo Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Charge Megazord with Baseball Power **Dino Charge Megazord ***Tyranno Chargezord ***Stego Chargezord ***Tricera Chargezord **Charge Bat *''Alternate Combination'' - Ptera Megazord with Para Power **Ptera Chargezord **Para Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Ptera Megazord with Tricera Power **Ptera Chargezord **Tricera Chargezord *''Alternate Combination'' - Spino Raider Megazord **Spino Chargezord **Para Chargezord **Veloci Chargezord EvoZord System *Paleo Charge Megazord **Eusmilus Racerzord - Piloted by Dino Charge Red, resembles a hybrid between a cheetah & a racecar. Named after Eusmilus, an ancient leopard via saber teeth. **Gigantopithecus Truckzord - Piloted by Dino Charge Blue, resembles a hybrid between a gorilla & a truck. Named after Gigantopithecus, an ancient gorilla. **Palaeolagus Copterzord - Piloted by Dino Charge Pink, resembles a hybrid between a rabbit & a helicopter. Named after Palaeolagus, an ancient rabbit. *Exo Charge Megazord **Dynastinae Cranezord - Piloted by Dino Charge Green, resembles a hybrid between a rhinoceros beetle & a crane. Named after Dynastinae, or the scarab beetle family. **Lucanidae Jetzord - Piloted by Dino Charge Black, resembles a hybrid between a stag beetle & a jet fighter. Named after the family Lucanidae. *Spelaea Cyclezord - A zord that resembles a lion & a three-wheeled motorcycle. Named after Panthera leo spelaea, or cave lion. *Palaeobatrachus Subzord - An auxialiary zord, resembles a frog with submarine parts. Named after Palaeobatrachus, an ancient frog. Episodes #A New Threat:After the destruction of Rival Hunter and the Metalroids the rangers went back to their normal lives but Sledge survived with a new threat to destroy the earth #Too Much In My Head #Sleep Is For The Weak #Undercover Date With Vivian #The Dinosaur Takeover #Lava Is The Main Source #Kody's Special Bat #Red And Black Are Greedy #The New Pink Ranger In Town #Fishing For A Zord #My Fight For Love #The Rangers Day Off #The Ultimate Threat #Silver Is The New Evil #Battle Of A Warrior #Lesson Of Switching Bodies #Music For The Zombies #Guess Who's Back #Boss Battle 2.0 #The Dino Humans #Court For Crimes #I Want Cursed Coal Today #Gigabyte Takes The Reign #Microchip In Kamen King #"Who Said He Could Come" #Sledge Vs Robo King #Intercept On Sledge's Hotel Ship #The Rainbow Energem #The Orange Energem #Rainbow Steel Collides #GigaCharged Up #Five More Energems #Search For The White Energem #Fooled By Sledge. #Ms Lucky's Unlucky Day #The Final Energem #Taking The Byte #Unloading The Bait #All Aboard Sledge's Hotel #Guardian Of The Energems #Hallowcursed Party #Santa Is The Naughty One Trivia * This is the season with the most power rangers teams See Also Category:Season Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Category:Reynoman